


Always and Forever

by Annetagonist



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: Five times Ezra adopted Cee and one time he didn't need to
Kudos: 25





	Always and Forever

The first time they met her mother had died in birth and he had just watched her father be killed in action. He was best friends with him and so decided to be the one to take her the flag. She was so young, didn’t understand what it meant. Seeing her confused look and asking where her daddy was, he decided, in that moment, that he would take care of her.

The second time they met, she was only a few hours old. He was the best friend of her parents and they had named him her godfather. He couldn’t help the large smile that grace his face, she was the size of his hand and so beautiful. Six months later she was on his doorstep in the hands of a social worker with the police, and his heart broke for her. 

The third time they met he was her guidance counselor. She always told him how her parents wanted her to be a doctor or a lawyer, or something else of high regard. All she wanted was to be a writer. It was what she loved, what she was good at, she followed his advice, went into writing and, ten years later, when he bought her first book, he almost cried in the store when he saw she dedicated to him. 

The fourth time they met he doesn’t know how old she was. She was left abandoned in a box in the street. He heard her cries and followed them to her, swaddled in a blanket, too thin for the weather, left to die. He openly cried as he picked her up and held her cold body to his chest, covering her with his coat. There was what felt like thousands of questions from social services, the last one was the easiest to answer. “would you be able to look after here?”

The fifth time they met was on a green moon with poison air. He was the reason her father was killed, and she ran from him. He couldn’t blame her for that, but they needed to help each other. She told him about the novel she was writing out, and he knew he would have to read it. He expected to die there, on the Green, but she came back, and they escaped together. 

The sixth time they met was the first time he was there right from the start, holding the hand of his wife as she brought life into the world. He loved her from that first moment, he was hers, and she was his. His Little Bird.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a discord for prospect, should come join us https://discord.gg/rmMxvtK


End file.
